Full Ark: Meet the Autobots
by Trickster91
Summary: G1/AU. Second in the Full Ark series. Jen gets to know the Autobots better and finds her herself with a few surprises between meeting the dinobots and getting on the bad side of a security officer.


**Full Ark: Meet the Autobots**

**Here is the second of the series of Full Ark. Once again the only thing I own is Jen and the plot. The rest, unfortunately belong to Hasbro. Read and enjoy!**

Jen was sitting down, using Bluestreak's arm as a back rest. She was happily listening to the grey mech, while drawing in her sketch book. She was very pleased, for after five days since arriving at the Ark, she already made good friends with the talkative gunner. Bluestreak was just as thrilled for finding some one that also liked to have a conversation as much as he. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, also sat with them as well. Sideswipe would be the class clown according to Jen's point of view. The red warrior was glad that the human had a sense of humor when he shared some of the pranks he has pulled in the past.

Sunstreaker just sat there looking bored. The yellow warrior was being down right nasty to Jen when she first came into the rec room three days ago. Prowl, of course, didn't tolerate the mech's behavior, and threatened Sunstreaker with monitor duty if he kept this degrading up. The vast majority of the insults stopped when Sunstreaker saw Jen with her sketch book. To the girl's surprise he asked if he could look at what she had drawn in there. Jen did agree, but was bracing herself for rude remarks about her drawings that never came. It seemed Sunstreaker had a newfound respect for the human, though he wouldn't say why.

Prowl sat at a nearby table, accompanied by Jazz.

"I got to hand it to her. She's doing a pretty good job getting' along." The saboteur replied with a smile. "Makin' real good friends with Blue and all."

"Yes. I'm glad, but I don't think the brothers' are good for her."

"C'mon Prowler. She's obviously enjoying their company." Jazz leaned back in his chair. "So, ya managed to find a job for her yet?"

"As the matter of fact, I did. I made plans with Perceptor, and he's looking forward to some assistants."

"Hehe. Percy gettin' tired of Wheeljack blowin' up his materials?"

"Very funny Jazz. And no, this is the only work that I could think of that won't be too hard on her."

"Red didn't accept her to work in the monitor womb?"

Prowl gave a sigh. "No. Red Alert wouldn't even consider it."

Jazz moved to rest his arms on the table. "Monitor duty would be too boring for 'er anyway. I've notice that she likes to move around unless she's feelin' relaxed where she's sittin'."

The SIC cocked an eye ridge. "You have any better ideas, Jazz?"

Said mech leaned back again. "Well, now that ya mentioned it, we could have her deliver files to other mechs. I've known that you want to spend more time on your work so you can get it done and what-not. She can also deliver some other things too for other mechs and still be able to help Percy."

Prowl put his hand on his chin. "Hmm. That sounds like a good idea. Thank you Jazz."

"Hey, not a problem Prowler." Jazz stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go pickup the human supplies for the little lady that ya managed to scrap up." With that he gave a friendly nod and sauntered away.

Prowl took one last sip of his energon cube and got up to head over to his charge.

"What is that?" Sideswipe pointed at the weird multicolored abstract drawing in Jen's sketch book.

"That's your face on a good day." Sunstreaker bluntly put in.

Jen and Bluestreak just bursted out in laughter. Jen keeled over in her laughing fit.

"Oh gee, thanks Sunny. Love you too." His twin put in.

"Actually," Jen put a hand on her chest to recuperate from her laughter. "That was a drawing that I messed up on."

"What were you trying to draw?" Bluestreak asked.

Jen seemed hesitant to answer. "I was actually trying to draw Sideswipe's face."

Sideswipe practically choked on his energon as Sunstreaker banged his fist on the table laughing. Cliffjumper came over and plopped himself in a seat next to Bluestreak. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Sideswipe's messed up face!" The gunner put in rather merrily much to Sideswipe's annoyance. Cliffjumper let out a laugh too, when Jen showed him the picture.

"Let me see that again." Sunstreaker gestured at the sketch book. When Jen handed it to him he had to hold it between his index finger and thumb. He looked back and forth between the picture and Sideswipe. "You know…" The yellow warrior started casually. "I really don't see a difference."

"You're mean." Sideswipe added calmly.

"Wow, Sunny." Jen laughed. "Just, wow!"

"It's Sunstreaker to _you_ squishy!" He threw the book back at her in irritation.

"Hey! Don't call me squishy!"

"Why not?" Sideswipe added. "You are squishy. Since you're squishy, I can do this…" He juts out his index finger and starts poking her. With each poke he goes. _Squish_. _Squish_.

Sunstreaker held a wry smile. "Whatever you say, _Jenny_."

Jen glowers at the yellow mech. "Touché, _Sunny_!"

Cliffjumper along with Sideswipe and Bluestreak allowed themselves to laugh.

"Shut up mini-slag!"

Cliffjumper shot out of his seat, fist clench. "Make me!"

Sunstreaker stood up too. It was a stare down. Sideswipe held out his arm out to prevent Sunstreaker charging the red minibot.

"Guys! Guys! Please stop it!" Jen was getting frantic. Her face flushed. "I didn't mean to start anything! I'm sorry!"

The tension soon let up when both 'bots looked at her.

"It's not your fault Jen." Bluestreak put in. "This almost always happens."

"Pretty much what he said." The red twin added. Then he put his hands in the air as though doing a mock advertisement. "When idiots collide!" This earned Sideswipe a bonk on the head from his brother who then abruptly sat down.

This earned a small giggle from Jen when Prowl came over. "Hey Prowl!" Both gunner and human said in perfect union.

"Good day." Prowl gave a nod to the mechs. He turns his head at the human. "Jenifer, I'm going to take you to Perceptor now."

"Oh, alright." She hops onto Prowl's hand, who then rested her on his shoulder. "See ya later guys!"

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and Cliffjumper both watched as Prowl walked away with their new friend.

_: I feel sorry for her.:_ Sunstreaker said in the bond he shared with his brother.

_: Why?:_ His brother put in.

_: Perceptor? Nobody really understands what he's saying when he talks about his science stuff.:_

_: Forget Perceptor! Her guardian is Prowl for Primus sake!:_ Sideswipe added_. : You know, the guy who tries to stop our pranks?:_

_: So?:_ Was the yellow warrior's bored reply.

_: So? So! What if he tries to turn her into a mini Prowl? As if one prick isn't bad enough!:_

Bluestreak and Cliffjumper gave Sunstreaker an odd look when they saw his optics widen in a mixture of shock and horror. "Uh…are you okay Sunstreaker?" The gunner asked.

Sunstreaker faced his brother. "We can't let that happen."

"I'm with you there bro." With that the twins got up and left a very confused minibot and gunner.

"Did you know what that was all about?" Cliffjumper asked.

Bluestreak just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Knowing them, they are probably planning something that's most likely either going to tick off Prowl, Ratchet, or Red Alert."

"Eh. Wouldn't put it pass them to do all three of them."

The grey mech nodded. "True. True."

* * *

Jen held tightly on Prowl's neck ridge as he was walking to Perceptor's lab. She is still trying to get accustom on sitting on his shoulder. Prowl told her that the Autobots can't always carry her on their hand, should they have to hold anything.

"Hey Prowl. Is what Sideswipe said about Ratchet true?"

Prowl still continued to look straight on as he was walking. Her question perked curiosity from him and his voice didn't fail to hide it, but he still kept the calm manner. "And what exactly did he say?"

"That Ratchet has a nasty temper and that the majority of the times that you go in to get an injury fix, he'll give you a new injury after he tended the other ones. And that Ratchet likes using his wrench as a boomerang just for the joy of it." She gave a small pause. "I really don't believe 'Sides when he says that Ratchet likes to give dents to those that come in, but I sorta believe the wrench part, since he did throw a wrench at Cliffjumper on my first day here."

"I can certainly see why you make great friends with Bluestreak." The SIC gave a soft chuckle.

"Hey!"

The SIC casually kept going. "Sideswipe is not the most reliable source for information. He and his brother often get on Ratchet's bad side. Ratchet does have a temper, yes, but it's mainly other 'bots that get on his nerves." He gave a small smirk. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What do you…" It was then she saw Ratchet ahead of them, getting ready to pass them up.

Prowl stopped walking. "Ratchet, Jenifer here would like to ask you something."

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. "And what would that be?"

The youngling shifted a bit. She then told the CMO what she shared with Prowl.

"Let me tell you something." The CMO pointed a finger at Jen. "I don't take scrap from anybody. Give me an attitude and I'll give you mine ten fold. Stay around long enough and you'll realize that the majority of injuries a 'bot receives, specifically from the twins and Cliffjumper, could have been prevented."

Jen nodded her head slowly. Ratchet gave her one final look. "The twins suffer the brunt of it because they both act like idiots and hardly ever give me a break. Once you know the do's and don'ts, you'll be fine, just as long as you follow through.

"What are the do's and don'ts?"

"For me anyway is that you don't give me an attitude in my med-bay. Nobody tells me what to do in there. Instead I'll tell you what to do! And please don't believe everything that idiot tells you! Primus! The last thing we need is another idiot!" He gives a curt nod to Prowl and left.

"That was interesting." Jen mentioned.

Prowl nodded and started walking again. "Despite what other 'bots say, Ratchet is highly respected here. We couldn't ask for a better medic.

"He kinda sounds like that cranky Asian lady who use to live down the street from me. She made jewelry." She gave a small laugh. Before she knew it, she lost her grip and started falling forward. She let out a quick screech as she summer salted into Prowl's hand.

"You alright?" He placed her back on his shoulder where she instantly clung her hand on his neck ridge.

"I'm cool. Though I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this."

"All in due time Jenifer. All in due time."

* * *

To say Perceptor was happy when he saw them coming in was an understatement. Lets just say that he was as elated as a chemist who just received a brand new chemistry set. He literally plucked Jen off Prowl's shoulder and started to cheerfully analyzed her in his hands.

"Now Perceptor, I want you to be careful with her."

"Certainly Prowl! Certainly!" The scientist said with his English accent. "I would never dream of harming these magnificent creatures!"

"Why am I getting the feeling that I'm going to be his new lab rat?" The human bluntly stated.

Perceptor looked at her. "Oh, I would never do experiments in you without your permission! And I would love to have a helping hand on things in the lab."

"But I hardly have any experience in science, let alone chemistry."

"Not a problem!" The microscope set her down on the ground. "It would be my pleasure to provide you with the knowledge you'd need to know and more! Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

"Splendid!" He clapped in joy.

Prowl knelt down and handed Jen a human sized data-pad. "This will be your schedule and planer. If you have any questions concerning the schedule, please feel free to tell me about it." He then stood to his full height. "Listen to Perceptor, he's in charge."

"Yes sir."

The SIC nods and turns to Perceptor. "I'll be in my office if there's any trouble."

The scientist taps Jen on the head making it bend down a bit in avoidance. "There won't be any problems. But I'll keep that option open."

With that being said, Prowl left. Perceptor turns Jen around so that she's facing him. "Now then, where shall we get started?"

* * *

The next three hours went by rather well. Since Jen was the only human in the base, Perceptor was using her as his own personal study of the human anatomy, body functions, and other studies concerning the human species. She was very hesitant about allowing Perceptor stick a needle in her to get a blood sample. The scientist assured her that he would only be taking a pint (In human terms of course). In the long run, Jen found out she was a blood type O.

He not only collected a blood sample, but also a sample from her saliva, skin, finger nail, he even plucked out a single strand of hair, and made her blow her nose in a hankie. "Shouldn't this be Ratchets job?" Jen asked when Perceptor recorded her blood pressure. "I mean, he is the doctor in the base."

"True, but my work co-exists with Ratchet's. I may not have a lot of medical knowledge like Ratchet, but I know the basics. My job is collecting data and observations to find cures. For example, through my research I have found a cure for cosmic rust!" The scientist points to himself enthusiastically.

Jen cocked her head a bit to the side. "So you're studying on how my body normally functions compared to how it is when I'm sick, right?"

"Excatly!" Perceptor clapped. "Although, I must admit that you're the only human I've met, let alone study, so you're my only source for information on my human study."

"So I'm your guinea pig."

"Figuratively speaking, yes."

The human shrugged. "Surprisingly, I'm okay with that." Perceptor noticed her head looking around the room." Hey Perceptor, what time is it anyway? You don't have a clock around here, do you?"

"According to my internal chronometer, it is precisely two thirty-six pm." He looked at her. "We don't have clocks on the Ark, instead we know the time by our chronometer, or in your way of speaking, we have an internal clock."

"The only way I can tell time without a clock is that my body gets tired when it's late, or I can tell from the sun. But I haven't really seen the sun and the outside for five days. The only source I have is Prowl's window in his bedroom."

"I see." Perceptor rubbed his finger on his chin plate. "The Ark usually dims the hall way lights when it gets late."

"I've noticed that." The youngling put in. "With this schedule it'd be hard for me to know what time it is, and I don't want to ask you all the time, since it'll eventually sound like I'm itching to get out of here. Which I'm not!" Jen put her hands up in the air in a defensive gesture.

Perceptor just laughed in amusement. "Perhaps it would be handy for you to have a chronometer of your own now, would it? He turned his head to face another door in his lab. "Let's give Wheeljack a visit. He is, after all, our resident inventor here. I'm sure he'll be delighted to make a portable clock."

"Um…I think you mean watch. Watches are a much smaller version of a clock and it goes on a person's wrist." Jen points to her wrist.

"Interesting." Perceptor then gently used the back of his hand to move Jen forward. "Now let's go see Wheeljack!"

* * *

And visit Wheeljack they did! Jen was amazed by how many gadgets and inventions the inventor had in his work space. As Perceptor was speaking to Wheeljack, Jen allowed herself to look around. Her head was going everywhere until she found herself bumping into of what looked like a big metal dispenser. The bump caused a pinging sound and the dispenser dropped a purple-pink solid. It looked like the energon the 'bots drank, but in a rock-candy form.

Jen picked it up to study it. The best she could explain the size would be from her finger tips to her elbow. It was pretty cool looking. That is until she felt a warm breath behind her. She slowly turned around, only to face a giant metal Tyrannosaurus Rex. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror. She felt completely stiff, her chest felt tight, and her breathing became rapid. The T-Rex was just looking at her, as though expecting something.

"Are you squishy, going to give, me Grimlock, goodie now?" The T-Rex said.

Jen fumbled with the energon goodie, almost dropping it. "H-h-here." She extended the goodie with her two shaky hands. Grimlock gently grabbed it with his muzzle. He then threw it up in the air and it landed squarely in his mouth. He swallowed, and then looked at her again.

"Me Grimlock want another goodie."

"Per-Per-Per-Perceptor. H-h-help." She stuttered in fear.

Preceptor and Wheeljack looked her way, optics widen in surprise and terror.

"Grimlock, leave her alone!" Perceptor cried out.

"Me Grimlock want another energon goodie!" The T-Rex roared at them, and then he calmly looked at the shivering human. "Can, me Grimlock please have another goodie now?"

Jen's head turns to look at Wheeljack and Perceptor, eyes begging for help. Wheeljack was well aware on how stubborn the dinobot can be, and right now he was grateful that Grimlock wasn't acting aggressive towards her. Now he and Perceptor plan to keep it that way.

"Eh, Jenifer." The engineer started. "Pull down on the lever behind you to dispense a goodie." He said calmly. Not wanting to upset Grimlock.

Jen hesitantly turned around, not really wanting to turn her back on the T-Rex. Grimlock gave her a gentle nudge forward with his snout. The human reached upward and pulled down the lever. Once again there was a ping and a clatter at the base as the goodie came out. Jen grabbed it and slowly reached out towards Grimlock. Grimlock, once again, took it gently and swallowed it. He gave her the remaining half back to Jen.

"Me Grimlock think, you runt, deserve an energon goodie too!" He said rather cheerfully.

Grimlock backed away and allowed Perceptor to rush up and pick her up, and gave a quick examination. "Are you alright?"

Jen gave a nod. "Just a bit shaky. I'm surprised he didn't eat me."

"Grimlock doesn't eat humans." Wheeljack put in. "As the matter of fact, you're the first he ever seen. He probably doesn't know you're a human. Grimlock," The engineer faced the dinobot. "What do you see?"

Grimlock moved closer to Jen as Perceptor set her down near his feet. He was willing to use his body as a shield, should the T-Rex suddenly decide he didn't like the young human.

Grimlock gave the girl a good inhaling sniff, causing Jen to giggle a bit at the tickling sensation. "Me Grimlock see runt. Runt should eat her goodie so that she can grow big like dinobots!"

Jen looked up at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "He just called me a runt."

They just gave out a laugh. "Grimlock," Perceptor started. "This is Jenifer. She is a human, the earth's most dominant life-forms. And they don't consume energon. Instead they ingest certain organic materials."

"Though please call me Jen." The girl said meekly.

"You Jen must meet other dinobots!"

"There's more?" Grimlock bent low to the ground.

"Me Grimlock take, you Jen, there!" So he wanted her to hop on. Jen gave an uncertain look to her companions, who were both unsure themselves. Wheeljack gave a nod and helped her up on Grimlock's neck.

The dinobot cheerfully bounced away, being followed by both inventor and scientist. Grimlock walked through the med-bay, which caused Ratchet to give a befuddled look. Finally the four were in a large room. There, Jen's eyes widen to see four giant metal dinosaurs. A stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, pterandon, and a triceratops looked there way.

They introduced themselves as Snarl, Sludge, Swoop, and Slag.

"This is Jen. She a runt." Grimlock put in. "Dinobots must be careful with her."

Jen looked around the room from Grimlock's neck. "Hey! You guys kinda remind me of the characters from 'The Land Before Time'!"

The dinobots, along with Perceptor and Wheeljack, gave her a dumbfounded look. Jen shook her head and smiled. She pointed at Swoop. "He reminds me of Pteri, the flyer, Sludge as Littlefoot, the longneck, Slag as Cera the three horn, Grimlock as Chomper, the sharptooth, Snarl as Spike, the spike tail, and…You don't have a Ducky."

"Who's Ducky?" Wheeljack's audio receptors flashed in confusion.

"She's the swimming dinosaur of the group. I forget what type of dino she is, but she's known as a duckbill. She's known to say 'Yup, yup, yup!' "

Grimlock turns to the two 'bots. "Me Grimlock want to know why, you Autobots, didn't make a Ducky!"

So Jen told them about the many movies on _'The Land Before Time'_. She mentioned how she was able to save a few of those movies, the first included, and how she wouldn't mind lending the dinobots the movie to watch. Wheeljack told her that they weren't the most careful of mechs.

That's how the remainder of the day went. Jen learned more about the dinobots, and how they were created with the help of Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Perceptor. In the end, Perceptor took Jen back to his lab.

"I say, you had quite of a productive day." The scientist put in. "Could I ask you for a small favor as you leave?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He handed her a data-pad. "Would you please take this to Red Alert for me? I would do it myself, but I wish to study the samples you gave me."

Jen gave a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

"Thank you!" She pranced out.

* * *

Jen found herself standing in front of the door to the monitor womb. She gave a couple knocks. No answer. "Red Alert? You there?" Still no answer. She turned around to return the data-pad to Perceptor when the door swished open. Jen decided to walk in.

The door swished closed when she entered. Her eyes widen. There were so many monitors! Each one showing different parts of the Ark. Jen shook her head to get back on concentrating on her goal: Find Red Alert.

"Red Alert, are you in here? I got a data-file to give you." There was still no sign of him. She'll just have to go back to Perceptor to tell him Red Alert was no where to be found. She turned around only to bump into the foot of a very ticked off security officer.

"Oh! Red Alert, I got a…eek!" He roughly picked her up and stormed through the hallways, all which saying things like 'humans shouldn't be here' and 'femme doesn't know where to put her nose' and other sorts like that.

Red Alert literally barged into Prowl's office. The second in command looked up from his work in surprise. "Red Alert, what…"

The security officer dangled the human in the air. "You're ward was snooping around the monitor womb!" He unceremoniously dumped her on the tactician's desk. "I suggest you remind her of the rules Prowl. Not to mention some disciplinary action as well."

"I will handle this on my own terms Red Alert. You may go."

Red Alert huffed. "If I see her again in the monitor womb without my permission, I will personally punish her myself!" Jen cowered closer to Prowl at Red Alert's glare.

"I-I just wanted to give you this." She held out the data-pad. Red Alert snatched it out of her hands.

"I will speak with Perceptor about trusting a human to carry valuable files!" He stormed out of the room.

"He won't really punish Perceptor will he? I didn't mean any harm!"

Prowl ushered his hand in a 'calm down' manner. 'I will take care of this, but I would like to hear your side of the story before I jump to conclusions."

Jen told him how she knocked on the door and she walked in when it opened, looking for Red Alert. "I wasn't snooping, honest! I thought he was already in there." She looked up at him "Perceptor won't get in trouble will he?"

"I will handle Red Alert. He tends to get carried away. For now I don't want you going near the monitor womb for awhile." Prowl looked down as he heard a gurgling noise coming from his charge. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Not since breakfast."

"You're supposed to eat three meals a day." He cocked a brow ridge.

Jen rubbed the back of her neck. "Not necessarily. When I was little, yeah. But since I', older, I can go with two meals a day. Besides, I'm use to not eating a lot. Food shortage and all."

Prowl stood up, and offered his hand to her. Jen hopped on and the SIC placed her on his shoulder. "Still, we have breaks in between shifts. Perceptor should've given you that break.

"We were preoccupied." She told him about Grimlock and the dinobots.

Prowl frowned. "Wheeljack should've been keeping an eye on them."

"But Grimlock and I are cool now! He only wanted an energon goodie! Besides, we're good buddies now!" Prowl dropped her off in the rec room.

"I'm going to speak with Red Alert."

"Wait!" Jen called out when Prowl turned around. "Please tell Perceptor for me that I didn't mean to get him into trouble."

"Perceptor won't get in trouble, and there is nothing to apologize for." He walked away.

* * *

Jen made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, her favorite, and looked around for a place to sit. She was looking for Bluestreak when Mirage and Hound invited her to sit with them. Bluestreak came over a few minutes later, and Jen told the three about her experience with the dinobots. When she told them about the Red Alert incident, the twins overheard as they entered.

"Don't worry sis, we got your back!" Sideswipe said. "C'mon Sunny, let's get back at Red alert for Jen!"

"What! No! I don't want…" To late. They ran off. She paused for a moment and looked at the three. "Did he just call me sis?"

"That's what it sounded like." Hound put in.

Jen slumped down. "Great. Now Red Alert will hate me more."

"I think Red is just going to hate the twins. Besides, you didn't tell them to prank Red Alert." Bluestreak added.

Jen perked up until there was static heard around the room. There was a jumble of voices. They could distinctly hear Red Alert's voice, as well as the twins. _"This is for our newly adopted sister!"_ The voice belonged to Sideswipe. There was a clang and a whooshing noise, and the sound of something splattering. Jen blushed terribly when the few mechs in the rec room looked her way. There was a yell over the intercom and a _"Run Jenny! He's coming after you!" _

"What!" Jen looked at the three mechs. "I can't believe they did that! Oh I wish I could disappear right now!"

"Wish granted." Mirage gently grabbed her, and a box formation formed around himself and Jen. Hound and Bluestreak no longer saw them.

Bluestreak looked at Hound. "Why would the guys do that in the first place? I mean…not with the pranking, but by mentioning Jen."

"Tell me this Blue: Since when does anyone understand the twins?"

For once, Bluestreak kept quiet.

* * *

Jazz was cheerfully walking down a hallway; box in hand, when he ran into Red Alert. The sercurity officer was ticked off over something; plain and simple. Every inch of him was covered in energon. "What the slag happened to ya Red? Twins again?" He let out a chuckle.

"Where is she?" He seethed.

Jazz stopped in his tracks. "Who?"

The Lamborghini's head snapped at Jazz. "You know who. That little rodent! I know she planned this prank with the twins!"

"Now Red, let's stay calm. We don't need ya to blow a circuit again."

"I haven't seen Mirage for awhile either." Red Alert went on, ignoring the saboteur's comment. "He must be hiding her." He stalked away.

Jazz had to suppress a giggle, for fear the security officer may over hear. He took one step forward, only to bump into something. There was a glow, and Mirage appeared, holding Jen.

Jazz smirked. "Only five days here and already getting' in trouble with Red. Ya almost beat the twins' record."

"I swear I had nothing to do with it! They did this on their own!"

Mirage carefully placed her on the saboteur's shoulder. "Red is going to look for me now. I can't hide forever."

"Thank you Mirage. You're the coolest!"

"Hey now! What about me?" Jazz laughed.

Jen looked at Jazz then back at Mirage. "Okay, you're the second coolest." Both mechs gave a short laugh and then Mirage disappeared.

"You don't think the whole base hates me now, do you?" Jen was worried. Jazz gave a small smile as he continued walking.

"Nah! If anything, the base appreciates the prank." His smile grew. "I got some things for ya!"

"Sweetness!"

"Yup! And you ain't gonna see it until we reach Prowler's office!"

She slumped. "Oh no." The saboteur merely laughed good heartedly.

* * *

Jen was surfing through the giant box, when Prowl and Jazz casually talked. Prowl mentioned that Red Alert literally dragged the twins by their afts into his office. Red Alert wouldn't believe them when the pranksters said that Jen had nothing to do with the prank. It was their way of pay back to the security officer for giving Jen trouble. But Red Alert now believes that the human has it out for him, and he was intent on showing her who her superiors are. Prowl had threaten Red, stating that should he lay one hand on the human, in a physically threatening manner, he would personally throw him in the brig with the brothers. The argument between them had gotten so bad that Prowl had to ask Optimus to come down. It took awhile for Optimus to calm down Red Alert, and told him to go wash up. Optimus trusted Prowl's judgment on what to do with the girl.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Jen poked her head over the box to face the two commanders. Jazz was able to get her some extra clothes, non-perishable foods, writing utensils, and papers to go along with that. How he managed to put in a portable DVD player, accompanied with some DVD's, and some CD's, was beyond her, but she was thankful. She also got some extra essentials for women, for which she was thankful for when that time came.

"I understand, but Red Alert is not going to calm down unless I do something." Prowl stated.

"So what's my punishment?"

"Aw, Prowler, don't tell me you're gonna punish her for something she didn't do?" Jazz whined a bit.

The SIC shot him a look. "Jazz, I don't appreciate you telling me what to do. I do not punish unless I have proof and if there's reason. Jenifer, you did nothing wrong, but I want you to do one thing."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to take you to Red Alert, and you are going to apologize." Prowl held up a hand when his charge started to complain. "This is just to settle him down, and to give him reason to ease up on you."

Jen sunk down in the box. "I would rather stay in my box, thank you very much."

Prowl brought his hand to the box. "Out."

The human gave a defeated sigh and grabbed onto one of Prowl's fingers. As she was on his hand, she saw something sticking to her pant leg. She took it off and looked at it. Her eyes widen. "Ew! Jazz!"

"What did I do?"

"Why on earth did you get me a condom! Are you trying to imply something?" She said with half a laugh.

"Hey man, let me see that." Jazz took it from Jen and looked at it. "Uhh…I just…wanted you to play it safe. Ya know." He smirked. "Just in case ya find a mech ya fancy."

"Whoa! Too much information! You're sick Jazz!"

Jazz roared in laughter. Not impressed, Prowl sighed. "Thank you Jazz."

"Besides," Jen said. "Why would a rob…a Cybertronian be interested in a human?"

"Hey, I'm just saying." Jazz watched them walk out.

* * *

Prowl knocked on the monitor womb's door. The door opened, showing a newly cleaned Red Alert. The mech frowned when he saw the youngling on the SIC's shoulder.

"What?" Was his sharp reply.

Jen jumped onto Prowl's outstretch hand and looked Red Alert in his eye…er…optics. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused today. I didn't mean for the twins to come over and dump energon all over you. Even if it was a funny sight." The last sentence she muttered softly earned her a small smack from Prowl's thumb. Fortunately for her, Red Alert didn't hear the last part.

"I'll have you know that I will not tolerate that behavior. Especially from a human." With that the door slammed shut.

Jen turned around to face Prowl. "He's racist."

"He's just home sick." He placed her back on his shoulder.

"I know the feeling." The girl murmured softly.

* * *

Prowl moved the box of human supplies in his room. Jen was using it as her own personal changing room. She came out with her blue rubber ducky pajamas, and climbed up the latter (courtesy of Wheeljack) to lay in her bundle of blankets by Prowl's pillow. The SIC was already lying down, clearly exhausted from today's "security" ordeal. His optics was off. Jen brought her baby blanket closer to her body.

"Hey Prowl?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Red Alert known to hold grudges for a long time?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Prowl?"

"Yes?"

"When will Sunny and 'Sides get out of the brig?"

"Tomorrow."

"Prowl?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Forgot what I was going to ask."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Prowl?"

"Goodnight Jenifer."

"But…"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Prowl." Jen gave a small smile and snuggled deeper in her blankets. She kept on shifting around, not really comfortable. Even with the blankets she felt a bit cold. She felt the heat radiating off of Prowl's body. She watched him for a few minutes, making sure he was asleep. Once she was sure he was, Jen then carefully climbed up his arms and kept on climbing and crawling until she was exactly on his chest, right above his heart, or spark chamber. With the blankets she dragged up, she made a little cocoon around herself and snuggled down, feeling much warmer. She figured the worst he can do is put her back where she was before.

Prowl had felt her crawling on him. Once he felt that she was settled, he onlined one optic. He then took his one hand and settled it over her. He then offlined his optic went into recharge, allowing a very small smile form.

**Hoped you like it! That ends part two in the series. By the way I ****DARE****someone to draw Sideswipe's messed up face for DA. I ****DARE**** you! If you have questions or comments, then feel free to let me know! Stay tune for the next '**_**Full Ark'**_**! **


End file.
